Love between good and evil
by Nezumi-chu
Summary: The nightmaster returns,thanks to Yuck.But Yuck s one mission changes a lot! YinxYuck, well, more YuckxYin you ll see why.
1. Loyalty

**YuckxYin! YAY! **

**Uhm...anyway, enjoy!**

_**Love between good and evil**_

**Loyalty**

It was a dark day, the streets were empty and they only sound that could be heared were the raindrops, hitting the ground. Bolts lighted the sky up. And the grey clouds were like affixed on the sky, they didn`t move. This day was the day of return of a shadow creature. And one who swor loyalty to this creature shall bring him back.

A rabbit walked through the streets, with just one thing in his mind: Bring the nightmaster back. His orange eyes sparkled evily when he thaught that he helped the great evil. He arrived the nightmaster`s lair and tried to step in, but Grizzleflavin, who let no one in, but the great evil stopped him. ,,You can`t go into the nightmaster`s lair if you don`t have a black heart, an evil soul and-"

,,Yeah, yeah, I swore loyalty to the nightmaster and now I`m going to bring him back."

,,Well, then.... o.k., step in." The giant gate opened. And Yuck stepped slowly in and walked to the giant throne room.

He stretched his hands to the air and said out loud ,,I swor you loyalty and to serve you. I`ll keep my promise to take your orders, no metter how difficult they are and now I bring you back with my evil heart and my dark soul!" Then a big ball of black energy appeared over him. And suddenly the nightmaster himself stood in front of the rabbit.

,,Aaah, finally alive! You, Yuck, shall get something for your loyalty!"

,,The only thing I want to do is take your orderes and, as I think it`s your wish, destroy those WooFools."

,,Good... I`ll give you a mission. Bring me... the girl."

,,As you wish, but allow me the question: Why?"

,,Without her brother, she`s weak. The boy would still fight and it would be too difficult to get him."

,,O.k."

,,Catch her at night, so no one is able to see you. You could use this." The nightmaster said and gave Yuck a drippy drapery.

Yuck took it ,,What is it?"

,,It`s a soprific. Press it against her mouth and her nose and she won`t scream, just fall asleep."

,,Hm, a new dodge."

,,Yes and it works brilliantly."

,,I hope so, but, what actually are you planning to do with Yin? Kill her?"

,,No. I`ll just let her here. If her brother comes to save her I`ll send my army to destroy him. Then his sister will die here slowly."

,,And the panda?"

,,Oh, Master Yo? My minions will kill him, as well."

,,O.k. I`ll go this night then."

,,Yes, go this night."

And so Yuck waited until he was able to see a few stars, in the cavity between the clouds, the night was dark and it still rained. The moon was behind the grey clouds. And the rabbit walked slowly through the streets again, focused on his mission.

He arrived the dojo and opened the door quitly. He was surprised by loud snoring, coming from the agient panda, sleeping in his chair. Then the rabbit heared how the door of Yin and Yang`s room opened. He went fastly to the wall and pressed his body against it, hoping to be not noticed from the other rabbit. Yuck walked quitly into the kitchen. Unfortunatly the sibling had the same idea.

The twin walked past him just one foot place was between the two rabbits bodies. The light turned on and Yuck saw that the rabbit was pink and was about to take a water bottle Yuck turned the light off, fastly.

,,What the-" Yin said But no more words could escape her mouth, because Yuck pressed the soprific drapery against her mouth. With his other arm he hold Yin`s body, so she couldn`t protect herself. She tried to get her arms free and kicked backwards, but Yuck stood there until the girl closed her eyes and fell. She was in Yuck`s arms and he carried her out of the dojo.

Then he suddenly stopped. The rain had stopped as well. And now the wind blew hardly. Yuck looked at the girl in his arms, her fur was tousled by the wind. And Yuck hold her closer to his body, so he couldn`t lose her in this hard wind.

Everything worked like planned, but there was something unexpected to happen...

___________________________________________________________________________

I know the chapter isn`t that long, but hey it`s the start of more YinxYuck, well, actually YuckxYin, you`ll see why.

R&R, please, you keep my fanfics alive!


	2. Why?

**Why?**

Yuck still carried the little girl, he had to bring her to the nighmaster`s lair, befor the sun rises. And so he tried to walk against the hard wind.

_At the dojo..._

Yang woke up and yawned. Then he rubbed his eyes. ,,Yin what time is it?", he asked, still rubbing his closed eyes. ,,Yin? Yin!" Then he looked at his sister`s bed, it was empty. ,,Holy mother of Foo! Is it that late?" He looked at the clock next to him and wondered. Then he stood up and walked through the whole dojo, looking for his sister. ,,Yin where are you?!", he asked worried. No answer.

Master Yo woke up ,,Yang, why in the name of WooFoo do you scream around like this?!"

,,Uh, Yin is not here."

,,Where is she?"

,,... I don`t know."

,,What?! Since when is she away?"

,,I don`t know, she was already gone when I woke up."

,,Great, just great, I bet your sister had been kidnapped."

,,Damn it! You`re probably right, but where is she then?"

,,I don´t know..."

And so the two had a conversation until Yang decided to look after his sister and try to find her, no matter how difficult it was.

_(It`s back) Meanwhile..._

Yuck stood in front of the lair, holding Yin in his arms. The wind blew hardly and the rabbit had a problem with holding the little girl and not let her go. He didn`t knew why he was standing there, he didn`t knew why he just didn`t go inside the lair, give Yin to the nightmaster and then help to kill her brother and her master. Why was he standing there? Yuck looked at Yin, she was close to his body, she cuddled up to him, probably because the wind was cold an his body was warm.

Yuck couldn`t help himself and smiled, just a short smile, he had no idea why he smiled at Yin and stopped before someone would see it. He looked around to make sure that no one was there so no metter what he`d do now he was alone, alone with this girl. The rabbit tried to move, but something made him stand sun already brought a bit light to the day, but it was still cold, a cold wind.

The villain wanted to bring Yin to the nightmaster and success at his mission, but on the other hand, and that was confusing, he didn`t want to bring her to him. Why?

He just stared at her. How helpless she had been when he catched her. Was she actually still alive? He hold his hand over her nose and felt her warm breath, yes she was alive.

Memories rushed through Yuck`s mind, how he tricked her and then she tricked him, so often. How his spirit kissed her, how he was destroyed many times and everytime found a way to come back. He had hurt her and her feelings, he knew that, but that was his job, he was evil. Then why was he standing there? It seemed like hours, he was lost in his thaughts.

,,Why am I standing here? I go inside now, give Yin to my boss, destroy the other WooFools and let Yin die. But my legs wont move. Why does it feel so diffrent to carry her in my arms, to feel her cuddle up to me then just see her? Why don`t I feel the wish to see her dying as I wanted it so many times before? Why?", he asked himself.

What had changed? He couldn`t do it. No matter how evil he was, he just couldn`t. But what should he do? He couldn`t bring her to the Nighmaster, but he couldn`t bring her to her family back. They`d kill him and for some reason, he didn`t want to give Yin to anyone, he didn`t know why, but he wanted that Yin would sleep forever in his arms, cuddled up to him.

And so Yuck ran just ran away through the streets, they were still empty. He heared just his steps and the wind rushing. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, for some reason through the forest, some sticks breaking under his feet. He stopped as he heared a voice.

_M-e-a-n-w-h-i-l-e ..._

The Nightmaster was sitting in his chair, waiting for Yuck, but then he saw it: sunrise. He let Flavior come and consult the evil curtains, so it would keep being dark in there. The Nightmaser knew it. That rabbit had destroyed his plan, he had to find him, catch him and let him die with all those others.

,,Flavior!"

,,Yes, Master?", Flavior said with his cracking voice.

,,Let all my minions know that I have returned and let them come here."

,,Yes.", he walked away.

,,This rabbit wont destroy my whole plan... No....."

_MEANWHILE..._

Yang and Master Yo thaught where Yin could be. Master Yo had an idea

,,Maybe Carl kidnapped her, he had done that before, why not this time?"

,,He`s too dorky, he would`ve screamed his name out loud at least two times until now."

,,Hm, you`re right, but who would be quit and smart enough to take her at night away, without being heared?"

,,If I knew that.... I`d be smart and then we would know where my sister is."

Yang didn`t know where his sister was, but who would`ve kidnapped her that easily? Why hadn`t he heared something? Where was she? Who had taken her away? Yang hoped to find out, before something bad was happening to Yin.

_In the forest ..._

Yuck heared a voice and looked at Yin, her eyes were opened and she tried to get away with hitting against Yuck`s chest. ,,Let me go!", she said. What should 6he do now?

__________________________________________________________________________

And again s-h-o-r-t, I`m really, **really **sorry that it isn`t long T^T, don`t kill me! R&R!


	3. What is going on?

**What is going on?**

Yin tried to get away, but Yuck was too strong. He just stared at her, his heart started beating faster than ever before. He wanted to look away, but he couldn`t. What was going on with him?

Yin then noticed that he was staring at her. She stared back, not lovely, but angry. ,,Let me go, Yuck!", she said again. What should Yuck answer?

_Meanwhile..._

The Nightmaster stood in front of his army. ,,Find for me a green rabbit child and bring him to me alive, or dead! And now go and look in the whole town for him! GO!", he ordered and the soldiers marched lock-step away. Into the town, the wind still blew hardly, but the warriors had no problem with walking against it. They split up and walked into diffrent directions.

Screams were heared everywhere, the soldiers went in every house and burned some of them down. The people ran away, hoping to get not catched by one of them.

_At the dojo..._

Yang heared the screams and ran out of the dojo, he saw a lot of flames, glowing red- orange and sending a grey column of smoke aloft the sky. ,,Oh my gosh!", the rabbit said. ,,Master Yo!"

The panda came out of the dojo to his student ,,Oh my- This can only mean one thing!"

,,And what?"

,,The Nighmaster has returned."

,,What? That`s impossible, Yin, you and I and probably the chicken destroyed him!"

,,Yes, but he already had returned one time, this time would be the 2nd one, but it must be him."

,,Do you think he has something to do with Yin`s disappearance?"

,,Why should he?"

,,Look: Yin disappeares and one hour later, the Nightmaster destroys the town."

,,You cold be right and that would mean.."

,,What?"

,,A lot of trouble."

_In the forest..._

,,I can`t...", Yuck said, still staring at her.

,,Yes you can! Let me go! IMMEDIATLY! And stop staring at me!", she screamed, her eyes sparkled with hate.

,,I can`t let you go, Yin. Don`t ask why, it just wouldn`t be good to go home.", Yuck said quitly.

,,Then at least let me stay on my own feet!", Yin said.

,,....", Yuck said nothing, he wanted to keep holding her in his arms, what the heck was wrong with him?!

,,NOW!", Yin shouted.

,,o.k.", the green rabbit said and let her careful standing on her own legs, he waited until he felt that she had a strong stand and then he let her go.

,,What is actually the metter with you?", Yin asked and folded her arms.

Yuck looked confused at her, he knew that something had changed between them, at least from his view. But what? If he just knew what exactly had changed. ,,Nothing....", he said.

,,Then why didn`t you want to let me go?"

The boy was shocked, but he didn`t show it, he couldn`t tell her that he just wanted to keep her with him. And he couldn`t tell her that the Nighmaster was back, or she`d go and maybe run into her own doom. What would Yin think if he`d tell her the truth, that he wanted to feel her warm body on his own one? No, it was impossible to tell her.

,,I ... uhm, I- I don`t know it."

,,You said something about that it wouldn`t be good.", Yin said, Yuck heared the anger that was still in her voice.

,,....no, it, it wouldn`t be good."

,,Why?", Yin asked and stepped a little bit closer, her arms were opened now.

,,I can`t tell you... not now..."

,,Fine then I`ll go.", she said angry again and stepped away.

Oh no! What should Yuck do? He couldn`t let her walk away, no matter why, he just couldn`t. ,,No, Yin!", he screamed and tried to jump on her. Yin turned around and it came like it had to come. Yuck jumed on Yin ,,You don`t go.", he said.

There he was, lying on Yin and stared in her eyes again, for a short, short moment Yin stared back, but not with anger she didn`t knew why she stared back at him and pushed him away from her. ,,Never touch me again!", she said and stood up.

,,Yes...", Yuck mumbled. But Yin didn`t hear it.

,,So why again wont you let me go?"

,,Just don`t go, please, it wouldn`t be good for you.", Yuck said and looked at her.

They heared the wind rushing through the trees. It was quit in the forest, no bird sang no squirral ran around, nothing. Just the wind rushing through the leaves. Yuck wanted to talk with Yin, but he had nothing to say, it was so difficult for him, to find now the right words to say. Why didn`t she say something, had she to be quit now? Why did she look sometimes for a short time at him and then again to the ground, what did that mean?

,,Yin..."

,,hm?"

,,May I, may I ask you something?"

,,Uh, I don`t think that I could help you, but ,uhm, o.k."

,,A guy I know asked me and I didn`t know what to say."

,,o.k."

,,So, there is this girl, and he hated her since he looked at her the first time, but suddenly as they met one time, he didn`t hate her, he wanted that she stays with him. What had changed?"

Yin blushed a bit, that was such a question under million, she hadn`t expected. ,,...I don`t know." She said quickly, hoping for him not to ask more about something like that.

,,Oh, well... Thanks, anyway."

,,Now I may ask you something.", she turned her head around. ,,Why don`t you attack me, like all those times before?"

_Meanwhile..._

In the city was destruction. Screams could be heared and the buildings burned. The soldiers were everywhere, running after the people. Yang and Master Yo were in the middle of it, they tried to destroy as many minions of the Nightmaster as possible. ,,That`s weird.", Master Yo said then.

,,What?", Yang asked, throwing his Yang-a-rang.

,,It doesn`t seem like they attack **us**."

,,That means?"

,,They try to find someone else."

,,Great, but we still gonna kick their butts, right?"

,,Yes, go on with fighting, I just remembered something, I need to go home."

,,WHAT?!"

,,Don`t worry, I`ll come back.", he said and didn`t wait for another word, he just ran away. He remembered something he had seen in the kitchen, he just saw it for a short time and thaught that it would just be a conceit.

He ran to the dojo and opened the door. Then he went into the kitchen and saw something lying on the ground. He picked it up and watched closely at it. It was a hair, fur if you want to be accurate. Green fur.

,,Who has green fur?", then Master Yo immediatly knew who had kidnapped Yin ,,Yuck....", he said and ran back. They had to find the rabbit girl, before Yuck did something bad to her. ,,But why then are the Nightmaster armies in the town?

He ran back into the town, the screams affixed in his mind. But right now the town was less important than Yin. But on the way to his student someone afflicted him.

_In the forest..._

Why? That was the question he asked himself. What was wrong? He couldn`t answer that he didn`t know it, what would Yin think? No, he had to find a good lie, an useful lie. ,,I... I want a fair fight and without your brother, it`s unfair."

,,Sure. A fair fight. As fair as it was when you pressed this soprific against my mouth and made me unconscious. Come on, Yuck we both know that`s a lie, tell me the truth!"

He couldn`t, he just couldn`t. What was wrong with him? What the heck had changed?

_____________________________________________________________________

You might be smart enough to know what changed, hm ;p. Poor Yuck, he doesn`t know....

R&R and please tell me what you think about it!


	4. Is it love?

**Is it ... love?**

**,,**I - I -I --** I**", Yuck spluttered. He was actually a good liar, but Yin knew him too well. And he couldn`t focus on his lie, because of the pink rabbit. She had a special charism, Yuck never noticed it before.

Yin clicked her fingers in front of the green rabbits` face ,,Yuck! My question!"

,,I - I -I ..."

,,Yeah, you said `I´ about seven times. And because you can`t give me a real explication I infer from that, that .... hm what do I infer from that? Hm, oh yeah, I infer that you conceal something from me."

,,W-what? N-no I- do- don`t con-conceal som-something fr-from y-you.", he sluttered.

,,Sure." Yin said and tured around. ,,So, I`ll go now."

,,W- what?", Yuck sluttered. She couldn`t go now, why did she try it _again_? ,, Please, don`t go!", he said , finally able to talk normal again.

,,Why should I stay here? My brother still doesn`t know where I am. I need to go."

,,No, please!"

,,Oh, now I know, THIS IS JUST PART OF YOUR PLAN!"

,,My what?"

,,YOUR PLAN! TO DESTROY YANG AND ME! OH NO, NOT WITH ME, BOY!", her face became red of anger.

,,No, really I don`t know what you`re talking about!" He went to her. ,,Stay, please! " He grabbed her arms. Yin looked at the point where his hands had grabbed her arms and Yuck let go.

,,Sorry, I just can`t trust you enough."

,,And what could I do to get your trusting?" He looked at her. For some reason Yuck felt it would be right to get her trusting.

,,What? You want me to _test _you?"

,,... yes." Yuck said.

,,You do that to get my trusting?."

,,yes.", Yuck said.

,, W-wow, N-no one wanted to get my trusting _this _way... why you?"

,,... I don`t want that you go, that you trust me to stay here and because -"

,,I`d never stay with someone I don`t trust you wanted to get my trusting from me.", she finished his sentence, with less anger in her voice.

,,Yes."

,, ....*sigh* I`ll stay, at least until tomorrow.", Yin knew she`d never get away anyway.

,,Really? Thanks!", Yuck said. She smiled a bit, but Yuck felt that she wan`t really happy, she wanted to go home. Yin just didn`t trust him enough. But Yuck had another problem. He still didn`t know why he cared.

[Hm, what could it be? Hate? Like? Death-hate? or..... hm, there`s nothing left.... oh, wait, yes there is: love.]

_Meanwhile..._

Master Yo was still uncoscious and Yang got a bit worried. The rabbit destroyed with his sword many soldiers as he could. ,,Oh, where the heck is Master Yo? I need him here." The rabbit said to himself. Then he suddenly saw his Master, lying on the ground. ,,Master Yo!", Yang screamed and ran to the panda.

,,Master Yo, hey, are you alive? Say something!", he hit lightly Master Yo`s cheek. Then the panda opened his eyes.

,,Yang?"

,,I`m here, but who made you unconscious?"

,,I don`t know, but I know something else, I know who kidnapped Yin, it- it really wasn`t the Nightmaster. I would even say someone worse."

,,Who?"

,,...Yuck."

_In the Nightmaster`s lair..._

,,Master!", a cracky voice screamed, it was Flavior.

,,Yes."

,,It doesn`t look like the armies can find him."

,,I know, but it doesn`t matter. He swor loyalty to me and when he breaks his promise, a pain will start in his heart and destroy him from the inside. It`s just a matter of time when he starts feeling it."

,,So he`ll die?

,,Maybe.. but slowly and in agony." ,the Nightmaster said and grinned evily. Flames were in his eyes.

_And again in the forest..._

[Love.] With this thaught he was shocked. It couldn`t be _love._ No, they were enemies, they felt hate, but not that. What would Yin think if it _is _love and she`d find out? Nay, it was impossible that Yuck was in love with this girl.

He looked at her. Yin was just walking there to the left then she turned around and walked again to the right and she repeated that often. Was she thinking? Yuck wasn`t in love with her, no he just loved how her eyes sparkled, how she smiled and talked, how she ran and walked, her laughter, her soft fur and her lips, just everything on her. But wasn`t that exactly what love was like?

[O.k., let`s say it would be love. What could I do then? Nothing. She hates me and as her enemy I`m supposed to hate her.] Yuck didn`t know much about this emotion: _love_. [I just know that that means that two people want to spend the rest of their lifes together, hug each other and- and ... _kiss_ each other.]

He looked shocked at Yin again, but she didn`t notice, _she_ was lost in _her_ thaughts. [She`d never kiss _me, _or would she? ... Yuck! You`re again thinking about impossible stuff first: You`re _not _in love with Yin and second: _No, _she wouldn`t kiss you.]

Yuck then stared at her and it felt like thousand butterflies would fly in his stomach. His heart felt warm and he felt happyness. More sparkle came to his eyes. [Yin, I love you! What does that sound like? With my voice sure stupid and it doesn`t matter, because this words will never escape my mouth in this order. And that has a reason: because I don`t love her.]

Yuck tried to tell himself, that he hated Yin, but was it true?

,,Yin..."

,,Uh... yes?", She looked at him with her beautiful sapphire eyes. Yuck`s heart started beating faster, when he looked into them.

,,I I wanna- nothing."

,,You want nothing?", she looked confused at him, what did he want to tell her with that?

,,No, it`s unimportant. Forget about it.", Yuck looked at the ground and his heart stopped beating that fast. He heared Yin`s steps and wondered, the wind had stopped.

He looked at her again. He felt it, he couldn`t gainsay it anymore, he was in love. He couldn`t let her go anymore and so he did something he could regret sooner or later.

Yuck went to Yin, didn`t wait for one word from her, grabbed her arms and pressed his lips on hers.

___________________________________________________________________________

Oh, boy three shocks in one chap,

1: Yuck will die 2: The allies know who kidnapped Yin 3: Yuck kissed her.

R&R!^^


	5. Difficult

**Difficult**

Yin couldn`t feel her own body, anymore. Yuck`s eyes were closed, but Yin`s were opened, wide opened and the two rabbits blushed, Yin more than Yuck. He felt so good, but she wanted to feel her own body again. When she finally did this, she pushed him away as hard, as she could. Yuck stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

He saw Yin in front of him, staring at him confused, surprised, shocked. She chattered a little bit. ,,Y- You, w-why d-di did y-you-", she couldn`t say more, but Yuck knew what she wanted to ask.

[Great, just great, what do I tell her now "sorry for kissing you, but I want you to stay"? No, I must find something to tell her, but it`s pretty difficult, if someone kisses someone else and tries to say sometthing else than "I love you". I knew she wouldn`t like it, but the stupid me just had to kiss her. ... O.k., I`ll tell her: "I was confused" - No, that wouldn`t even the dumbest guy on the planet believe.]

Yin stepped at bit backwards, still chattering. The wind blew again and they heared it rushing through the leaves. Yuck stood up and went to Yin, but with every step he took, Yin took a step backwards. For nothing in the world she`d touch him now.

,,I- I..:", Yuck wasn`t able to speak as well, just in his thaghts he could form the whole sentence. ,,Aaah!", he suddenly screamed. Then he stopped and looked at Yin, she looked scared and at the same time confused. There had been just for a few seconds a deep pain in Yuck`s heart. [Ouch! Where did that come from? Oh, man. Yin will now run away and I lost the only chance I get in my whole life.]

_Me-an-wh-il-e..._

Yang stared at Master Yo, had he just said that Yuck kidnapped his sister? ,,What?"

,,Yin was kidnapped by Yuck.", Master Yo said and stood up.

Yang`s face became red like a tomato, because of his giant anger ,,That nasty, creepy -"

,,Yang. there`s no time for insults, we need to find your sister."

,,Fine. But where could she be? If Yuck doesn`t work for the Nightmaster, as you said he wasn`t behind this, then where could she be?"

,,Wait! What did you just say?"

,,Where could she be?"

,,No, before that."

,,That Yuck doesn`t work for the Nightmaster."

,,Exactly. He doesn`t work for the Nightmaster, but still kidnapped Yin. But the Nightmaster must have been brought back by someone powerful and Yuck is powerful enough."

,,So he brought the Nightmaster back, but doesn`t work for him? That doesn`t make any sence!"

,,Maybe he worked for him and kidnapped your sister, but for some reason, he didn`t bring her to the evil lair, but there`s one thing I don`t understand, why?"

,,Maybe he wants to kill her with his own hands."

,,No, I don`t think that, he would be smart enough and wouldn`t have brought the Nightmaster back, before he wants to kill her. And if it is that way, why didn`t he just kill her in the dojo?"

,,But what else could he want to do with Yin...?"

_...elihwnaenM _

The Nightmaster waited in his chair ,,FLAVIOR!"

,,Yes, Master?"

,,I`ll go to destroy those WooFools, before they find the girl, bring me... the umbrella of doom!"

,,The unbrella of doom?"

,,To make me immune against light."

,,Oh, yes. Sure." Flavior walked away and came back with a red umbrella. He gave it to the nightmaster. The bat took it and let a black energy beam compass him. Then he gave the umbrella back to Flavior and walked out of the throne room and out of the lair.

_In the forest..._

Yin still stared at Yuck, asking herself one question again and again, Why did he as her hated enemy kiss her? She felt nothing for him and he nothing for her, she told herself.

Yuck waited for something to happen, but it didn`t, nothing happened, not a word was spoken, no sound was heared. everything was quit, while the two rabbits stared at each other in shock and confusion.

Yin didn`t talk or walk, if Yuck didn`t. She couldn`t go away, she promised him to stay and she`d hold her promise. Even if he had let himself kissing her, she wouldn`t go now. Maybe it had been a test to check that Yin hadn`t lied.

,,Y-Yuck I do- don`t know wha-what that was about bu-but you know that w-we ha-hate each other, r-right?", Yin sluttered, trying to find her speech.

,,Yes... I kn-know that I hate y-you. C-can we j-just forget th-this?"

,, ... Y-yes." Yin said, but both knew that they`d never forget that event. At least not for the next three years and even after that they`ll remember it. Yin and Yuck looked both to the ground. But the green rabbit then looked at the female one.

Her cheeks were still a bit red. The wind rushed, like it wanted to tell Yuck all secrets about Yin. Why she actually stayed if she hated him. O.k. maybe she knew that Yuck would never let her go anyway.

_mEaNwHiLe.._

The Nightmaster walked through the streets, then suddenly he saw the agient panda and the rabbit boy. He smirked ebily and said,, Ahh, Master Yo."

The panda and Yang turned around ,,The Nightmaster!", they both said at the same time.

,,Yes and you`re not strong enough to defeat me, not this time!"

,,Let`s see about that!", Yang screamed and pulled out his sword. Master Yo`s hands started glowing green. ,,Foo luminate!", the panda screamed and a bright light ball fyed to the Nightmaster. It just recoiled on an invisible shield.

,,What the-?",Yang said.

,,It`s an shield against light. And without it there`s nothing that can destroy me!"

___________________________________________________________________________

It`s all difficult, everything is difficult, the whole world is difficult! AAAH!, uhm.... uhu, I`m o.k. again ^^;

R&R!


	6. The Foo fight

**The Foo fight**

,,You`re shielded against light?", Yang asked, suprise was in his voice, mixed with shock.

,,Yes, yes I am and now: _Get ready to fight._" The Nightmaster said and smirked evily. He shot red energy balls which Yang hit away with his sword.

,,PAWS OF PAIN!", he screamed and sent two big blue paws to the Nightmaster. He just stopped their fly, turned them around and sent them jumped out of the way in the last moment. Yang looked at the Nightmaster in shock, like he had just found out that he fought against a shadow creature that`s immune to any kind of attacks.

Master Yo became angry. He had a good reason, actually a few good reasons. The Nightmaster was back, he was shielded against light, Yin was somwhere out there alone with a villain and he didn`t even know if she was still alive. ,,Master Yo, look out!", Yang screamed. Master Yo turned his head around and saw a giant enerdy ball flying towards him. He jumped out of the way.

,,What should we do?", Yang asked, sending more giant paws to the Nightmaster and jumped out of the way from energy balls and black fists.

,,I don`t know, Yang he`s too strong." The panda thaught for a moment, then it came to his mind: He could try to find out, why Yuck didn`t bring Yin to the Nightmaster. ,,Hey, Yang, you know we still have to find your sister, we still don`t know where she is!", Master Yo said and blinked with one eye towards Yang.

,,Oh, yes!", Yang said, he understood what his master was trying to tell him. ,,Too bad. He sure brought her to the Nightmaster!" Yang said and looked at him.

The Nightmaster looked at the two WooFoos ,,As if I`d know where this useless rabbit is!", he said.

,,What so he`s not in your lair and he didn`t bring you my sister?", Yang said, hoping for an useful answer.

,,Nay! He stood a few minutes in front of my lair, holding her. Then he suddenly ran away, like the devil himself was right behind him. He ran somewhere through the city."

,,Maybe he wanted to kill her with his own hands!", Yang then said, they all still fighted.

,,Then he shouldn`t have brought me back! No, it must be something persoal, maybe something personal between those two. But anyway, he`s going to pay for this, he`ll die in a lot of pain. And she, either he`ll kill her or she`ll die there, because he took her too far away for anyone to find her and she`ll famish or die of thirst.", he smirked evily again.

,,Then why are you fighting us?", Yang asked, throwing his Yang-a-rang.

,,Revenge.", the Nightmaster said and let the Yang-a-rang combust.

,,But what if Yuck would find away to cure himself?", Yang asked, he had a plan, usually his sister would be the smart one, but because she wasn`t there he had to make a plan.

,,If he`d find out how,then I`d have to kill him by myself." Then the Nightmaster occured to something, if the space between him and Yuck is too great, Yuck will get away without any pain. Those WooFools had to wait, now it was time to kill the green rabbit. ,,You`ll have to wait, I`m going to kill someone else, but I`m not done with you yet.

Yang was happy, his plan had worked. The Nightmaster would now go and kill Yuck, they had time to think about how to destroy the bat.

The Nightmaster flew away, his eyes looking at the ground.

But then Yang occured something, if the Nightmaster would find Yuck and kill him, he would kill Yin, too. ,,Oh, no, Master Yo, we have to find Yin, now!" Yang said.

Master Yo knew why ,,Yes! But where is she?"

,,I don`t know." Instead of getting time they had lost some. If Yin wasn`t already dead she`d be in a few minutes. They were pressed for time to find the pink rabbit, but if they find her and she`d be alive, what about Yuck? What would he do then?

_But Yuck already didn`t know what to do right now..._

[How is this going to end? With her and me? Nothing. She hates me, like she showed it, just a few minutes ago.] Or were it hours? Yuck couldn`t decide. Yin was still standing there. She looked unhappy like she was about to run away.

They had already said that they`d forget the `event´, then why didn`t anyone say something? [Well, it`s my fault. Maybe Yin would talk with me, if I had hold myself.] He stared at her.

Yin noticed it and turned her head around. It was like she was a stranger Yuck had just kissed.

,,Y-Yin?"

She kept looking away, now word came from her.

,,Yin, can`t we just stop this?" Yuck couldn`t believe that whole sentences could escape his mouth.

Yin was still quit. It must had been a big shock for her.

,,It is just something in the past, nothing to need to remember about. So can we talk?"

Yin turned around. She still said nothing.

,,Yin, please, we forget this, o.k and we can just talk or at least stop acting like strangers.", Yuck made a few steps towards Yin, but she still stepped backwards.

,,.....", Yin mumbled something, Yuck couldn`t uderstand.

,,Excuse me, what?"

Yin now looked at him ,,I said: we`re enemies and we have ever been enemies and you, you-"

,,Please, Yin, we said we would forget about it." Yuck stepped again a bit to her. This time she didn`t walk away, she let Yuck come closer.

But then before he touched her he screamed, just screamed out loud and fell in front of Yin to the ground. ,,Yuck? Yuck!" she said and kneed down ,,Hey, Yuck are you alive?"

,,Yuck!", she said again her her face came closer to his face. She placed her hand on his shoulder and started shooking him.

She hold her hand in front of his face and felt his warm breath. So at least he was alive. But why did he fell to the ground in such a screaming, was he in pain?

But then Yin knew something: Yuck was hiding something from her, the actual reason why she was there.

___________________________________________________________________________

Yin and Yuck are in great danger without knowing it. This could end up badly.....

Uh, R&R!^^


	7. The actual reason

**The actual reason**

Yin looked at Yuck. One thing was sure: As soon as he`d wake up, she`ll ask him why she was there, she needed to know it. Yin noticed that she still had her hand on his shoulder and took it away quickly.

,,Why do I even care, if he is alive? This stupid promise, if I wouldn`t have made it, I could now be with my brother again. ... Well, promise or not: I`ll go. For all I care he can bite the dust here. It`s his problem, not mine and he brought me into this."

Then she stood up and turned around. She looked one last time at Yuck to make sure he wouldn`t jump on her again. Then she stepped away. But when she was about to leave the clearance she heared this voice, screaming her name. This voice of the rabbit behind her.

,,Yin, please, stay! You can`t go now!" Yuck stood up and Yin turned around.

,,Why not? And why am I actually here?!", she said angrily.

Yuck was surprised by that question. But what would she do if he`d tell her the actual reason why she was there? He brought the Nightmaster back, kidnapped Yin, but couldn`t bring himself to bring her to the bat and ran with her into the forest.

,,Because... if you go, you`d be in danger...."

,,And you care?"

Before Yuck could give an answer, Yin was pushed against a tree by a red energy beam. ,,Yin!" Yuck screamed and the noticed the black shadow, it came closer and Yuck could recognize black wings and red glowing eyes, the Nightmaster.

,,What the- What are you doing here?!", Yuck asked, ready to fight.

,,I could ask you the same."

Yin shook her head and then looked at Yuck and the Nightmaster ,,The Nightmaster is back?!", she screamed.

,,Oh, yes I`m back, didn`t he tell you?"

,,You knew about him?!", Yin asked angry, looking at the green rabbit.

,,Y-Yes..." Yuck said.

,,What, you don`t know the whole story? Didn`t he tell you how all this happened?"

,,He was about to- I think."

Before Yuck could say anything, the Nightmaster said something ,,Well, I bet he was not, but I like to tell you: Well, he brought me back, swor loyalty to me and to success at all his missions. But he lied, he already itentionally failed at his first mission."

,,Itentionally?"

,,Yes, he stood a few minutes in front of my lair, holding you and then he ran away. Don`t know why, but now, get ready to die!", then he threw energy balls to Yin and Yuck. They jumped out of the way.

,,You brought him back?!", Yin screamed angry at him, while jumping out of the way from more energy balls.

,,Yes... I - I brought him back, but I regret it." Yuck said, making a Foo field.

,,Well, regreting doesn`t count anything right now!", Yin screamed, still angry. ,,Wait- this is the Nightmaster."

,,So what?"

,,So : Foo luminate!", Yin screamed and a bright light beam made its way to the shadow creature, but it just simply recoiled at the invisible shield.

,,What the heck?", Yin said.

,,A shield against light blablabla, I`m now unstoppable!" he said.

And then the real fight started.

_Meanwhile..._

,,So.. where could she be?", Yang asked.

,,I have really no idea!", Master Yo said ,,If we`d just knew why Yuck took her away. Let`s say: I am a villain...."

,,Aaaaaah!", Yang screamed.

,,Yang I`m not a villain, it`s just to think about what he could have done with Yin. So I`m Yuck and the Nightmaster gives me the mission to bring him Yin. I go at night and kidnap her, but for some reason, I can`t give her to the Nightmaster. ... Yang, we must go to the nightmasters lair!"

,,Why?"

,,Maybe we find footprints or any other helpful stuff."

,,But we just lose more time!"

,,Believe me, we lose more time if we stay here, hoping for an idea."

,,*sigh* o.k.."

The two ran as fast as they could to the lair, hoping to see something. But instead of seeing soething useful, they heared something useful, but it was somthing, they wished, they wouldn`t have heared, Yin`s scream.

_In the forest..._

The two rabbits had a hard time fighting the nightmaster. Actually Yin would never fight with Yuck instead of against him, but first the bat had to die, then it was the time for him to pay.

Yin was for a short time in thaughts.

,,Yin! Look out!" Yuck screamed jumped to her, took her in his arms and brought her out of the way. A big energy ball hit the ground, where she had stood. there was a big hole in the ground.

,,Wow..." Yin said. Then looked at Yuck, she was still in his arms. ,,Oh, sorry.", Yuck said, letting Yin go. But the Nightmaster came directly with another attack. He made his version of `paws of power´. It hit Yin and she got wounds, bloody wounds.

,,Yin, are you o.k?", Yuck asked.

,,I`m fine.", she said and stood up, trying wipe the blood away, but she just divided over her face.

,,Yuck, watch out!", she screamed. Yuck turned around and jumped out of the way from another giant fist, unfortunatly the fist was now flying to Yin and hit her. _Again_ she fell to the ground.

Yin felt how she was getting weaker, but she had to stay awake, the worst thing now would be if she`d fall uncoscious. Yin stood up hardly. Yuck ran to the Nightmaster with burning fists. But he just recoiled like any light.

,,Oh, did I forget to tell you? The shield also so works brilliantly against every kind of attack."

Yin and Yuck now were sure, this was their doom.

___________________________________________________________________________

*GASP* so I wont talk much. R&R!^^


	8. Fight about life or death

**Fight about life or death**

The Nightmaster let himself grew until he was five times his usual size. He made a giant energy ball. Yin just stared at it, but Yuck knew it was time to run away.

He grabbed Yin`s arm and ran a bit away. Just a little bit behind them hit the ball the ground. there was a giant hole. Yuck gasped and then looked at Yin. He was shocked, when he saw her. She lay on the ground, her eyes closed.

,,Yin, oh no!" He kneed down beside her. ,,Yin, say something, please." He lifted her head and hit her cheek lightly. ,,Wake up, be alive, please!" A tear ran down his face. Then he heared the Nightmasters evil laugh behind him.

,,Well, one WooFool isn`t here anymore. Just you are left.", he grinned.

Yuck took Yin in his arms. He carried her and deposited her far away from the Nightmaster.

,,You`ll pay for this!", the green rabbit said. His eyes full of hate and his hands in flames. He tried again and again to attack the Nightmaster, but the invisible shield stopped him everytime.

The rabbit couldn`t stop himself, the Nightmaster had to pay for this. He`d fight until he`d die. No matter what it costs, he wont be killed without a fight.

_Meanwhile...._

,,Did you hear that?", Yang asked.

,,Yes, I can hear just fine. From where did the scream come?", Master Yo answered.

,,I don`t know, the only thing I _do _know, is that it was Yin`s scream.", Yang said amd looked worried. They were on the hill, the lair stands on. They saw the town burning. ,,Do you think that she screamed because of the Nightmaster or because of Yuck?"

,,If I`d at least know that... but I think, it was because of the Nightmaster.", Master Yo looked worried too. Was his little student actually still alive?

,,M-Master Yo d-do you th-think Yin is-"

,,I really have no idea ,Yang. I only know that we need to find her, but how?"

,,The scream came from the south.", Yang said.

,,What are you talking about? It came from the east."

,,Really? no I think it was the south."

,,Great, there`s no way we could find her."

,,Yes there is."

,,And how?"

,,We need to look _everywhere._", Yang said.

,,What, are you crazy? This will take the way _too _long."

,,Have you a better idea?"

,,...no, o.k., Yang, so at first: The town." And so the two ran as fast as the y could into the burning city, what they didn`t know, it was already too late.

_In the forest...._

Yuck sent many energy beams to the Nightmaster, but they just recoiled at the shield one after the other. ,,Oh, damn it!"

,,Yes, my shield works excellent."

,,How about you take it off and we can have a fair fight, huh?"

,,No."

,,You`re weak, without the shield you would`ve been already toast."

,,Well, see, this is what you get for breaking your promise."

Yuck groaned. He knew there was no way to stay alive, if he just would`ve brought Yin to the Nightmaster, he could stay alive. [No, it was the right decision to keep her with me. If she dies, I`ll go with her.] Yuck thaught.

This thaught made him strong. He ran forwards and was able to hurt the Nightmaster, but it was still too low to do any real damage. Suddenly he heared a weak voice behind him ,,Yuck..." The boy turned around and saw Yin, her eyes opened and she was trying to stand up.

,,Yin, you`re alive!", Yuck screamed and ran to her. He helped her to stand up, but before something else could be done or said an energy beam made the two rabbits jump away from each other.

,,Well, if you`re still alive then I`ll have to kill you both, but you`re so weak, it doesn`t make any change for me if I fight again one of you losers or two."

Yin and Yuck were angry for being called `losers´. But there was no way to escape ,,Yuck, you know that we`ll die. There`s no way, we could make this."

Yuck looked at the sky, it was dark and suddenly a giant bolt lighted it up. ,,Yes, there`s one, difficult, difficult way."

,,Really?"

,,Foo`s lightning."

_MEANwhile... _

Master Yo and Yang ran through the burning city. There were still screams. But Yang waited to hear a special one, the one he had heared many times before, Yin`s scream.

,,She isn`t over there.", Yang said to Master Yo.

,,And she isn`t here.", the panda said.

,,Oh, where could she be? In great danger, that`s the only thing I`m sure of."

,,Don`t give up, Yang. We just looked in the city."

,,O.k., hm, maybe she`s ..."

,,Outside of the city, but where?"

,,The cave!"

,,What cave?"

,,Last summer Yin and I found a cave, far away from here, maybe she`s there."

,,Why should Yuck bring her there?"

,,Didn`t you listen? it`s _far away _from here."

,,*sigh* o.k."

And so the two ran away, Yang showed Master Yo the way. But then he stopped at a river, he had no idea, where to go at that point. But no one thaught that Yin would be somewhere else.

­___________________________________________________________________________

Yang, Master Yo, HURRY UP! And what is this Foo`s lightning? R&R!


	9. Foos lightning

**Foo`s lightning**

,,Foo`s lightning?", Yin asked.

,,Yes, Foo`s lightning, a powerful attack, but it`s difficult."

,,How difficult?"

,,Very difficult."

,,On a scale from one to ten, ten the most difficult and one the last, which number?"

,,Ten or more..."

,,But who`s able to perform such a difficult attack?"

,,Until now, no one has ever been able to perform it, I think maybe, just maybe we can do it, but ... it`s dangerous. We could die." , Yuck said while he and Yin were running away, from the Nightmaster`s attacks.

,,_We?"_

,,Yes, we. One alone wouldn`t be powerful enough."

,,But how can we make an attack _together_?"

,,You have to take my hand and share your powers with me, or give me them all. The only thing... it`s a matter of trusting."

_Meanwhile somewhere between the city and somewhere else..._

,,Where should we go now, Yang?", Master Yo asked.

,,I don`t know, I can`t remember." Yang said, he didn`t know what to do without his sister.

,,Let`s go, look somewhere else."

,,... yes, but where?"

,,hm, let`s first go back to the town, then we`ll see."

_In the forest..._

Yin couldn`t decide what to do, allow him to use her power? No, he was _still _a villain. But he had trusted her, didn`t that mean, that she could give him _her _trusting, too?

,,So?", Yuck asked. He asked himself if Yin had actually any power left. He had a good reason, because Yin looked, very weak, not just because of the bloody wounds all over her body, but how she walked and how she spoke, everything looked like it was with her last life power.

,,Yin, if you don`t trust me or don`t want to try Foo`s lightning, I can totally understand that, but then please do me the favor and run away.", Yuck said.

,,Run... away?"

,,Yes, bring yourself in certainty."

,,Yuck....Why do you want that I`m save?"

,,Just... I don`t want to be responsible for your.... death."

,,My death?"

,,Yes, sure is, if we wont be able to do Foo`s lightning, no matter why, we`ll die."

,,..."

,,Yin, you`ll go now, go to your brother and your Master and forget all this, like this never happened. I`ll fight the Nightmaster and do what I can, you`ll forget me and the Nightmaster for a while. I`m really sorry, that you`ll have to deal with him again, but destroy his umbrella of doom and it`ll be a piece of cake to destroy him."

Yin looked a bit scared, he wanted to die for her certainty. ,,Yuck, why do you tell me this? .... I- I will do the best I can to destroy the Nightmaster. Not later- now."

Yuck couldn`t trust his own ears anymore. She had just said, that she wanted to trust him and make him able to control her powers. ,,Really? Are you sure, I mean -"

,,Yes, I`m sure, but one thing." She said dunning ,,We`ll just destroy the Nightmaster together, not more, after that we have nothing to do with each other anymore, you`ll go somewhere else and maybe become a better person, but sure is I can`t fight against you after this anymore. Please, do it for me and for yourself."

Yuck nodded. He had knewn, that he couldn`t stay with Yin, no matter what she wanted to do he had to leave her. He knew that already, when he found out that he was in love. ,,Yes, of course." he said quitly. ,,O.k., listen: You will now give me your hand and I`ll perform together with your power the attack, don`t worry if you feel weaker, I swear you that you`ll get your whole powers back when this is over."

,,... o.k.", Yin whispered. Then Yuck grabbed her hand, Yin blushed a little but no one could see it under the blood all over her face.

Yin felt really weaker, the last power she had left she`d give to Yuck, it was now too late to change the decision. ,,Don`t worry.", Yuck said, he felt Yin`s fear. It filled his heart, too. He felt like his body would freeze completly, but he had to conceal it from Yin, she shouldn`t know, that Yuck was afraid to lose her, to be responisible for her death.

The Nightmaster looked adraid at them, he had stopped attacking, when they were talking about how to defeat him. If the attack would work, he could already speak his last words.

The green rabbit streched the arm to the air, with the other one he still hold Yin`s hand ,,FOO`S LIGHTNING!", he screamed.

The sky became dark and giant bolts appeared.

_Meanwhile..._

Yang looked around the screams were gone and the buildings had stopped burning. Everywhere people tried to rebuild their shops and houses. ,,Yin!", Yang screamed, not accepting an answer from his sister ,,Where are you?!"

,,Yang, stop screaming, she`s still not here.", Master Yo said.

,,I know, it`s just, where could she be? I lose hope, she`s dead."

,,Don`t say something like that, we haven`t looked everywhere ,yet."

,,Yes, yes I know...." A few minutes of silence past. They were thinking, really thinking, not like Yang, staring one minute in a book, and saying `I studied, I thaught about it´. Yang had never felt so hopeless, so sad. His sister was somewhere out with a villain or maybe already two. Questions bedeviled him. Had the Nightmaster already found Yin? How was she, was she dead? What did Yuck want to do with Yin?

Suddenly the sky turned dark, Yang and Master Yo looked confused around. Then they saw giant bolt over the forest ,,What the heck is that?", Yang asked, staring and the bright light guises.

,,Foo`s lightning.", Master Yo said.

_In the forest..._

The all stared at the bolts, Yin with fear, that was more giant that the universe. Yuck didn`t relly think about what happened now, the only thin he noticed, was that Yin`s grip on his hand became firmer and she came a bit, just a little bit closer to him.

Then one giant bolt streched itself towards the Nightmaster, but didn`t reach him. But the a second boltcame, it reached the nightmaster. His invisible shiel became visible and disembered. Then the light attacked him directly. With a ,,Noooooo!" the bat disappeared in a giant light ball.

Then the thunder storm suddenly stopped, the sky became lucid again and the clouds disappeared.

Yin and Yuck looked at the smoke, it faded slowly, but then they saw that there was just a black stead on the ground was left, they were sure, the Nightmaster was defeated.

The rabbits were happy, they smiled and cheered. Both were so cheerfull, but then suddenly in all cheering, Yuck grabbed Yin`s arms and kissed her on her mouth. Like he did it once before, Yin`s fur bristled.

______________________________________________________________________

sigh When will Yuck learn from his mistakes, hm? :p R&R!


	10. The emotion

**This emotion**

_In the city..._

,,Foo`s lighting?", Yang asked, just sounding the same way as his sister did.

,,Yes, Foo`s lightning, a powerful and difficult attack, I`ll explain it on the way!"

,,The way?"

,,The way to the forest ,,Hurry, now!"

And the two ran, this was the last chance where Yin could be.

_Meanwhile in the forest..._

Yin was shocked again, he really did it _again_! She shook her arms free.

Yuck felt that Yin hated this moment, or at least that she didn`t enjoy it and so he immediatly stopped kissing her.

They stared into each others eyes. Yuck expected that Yin would now push him to the ground and run away, but then something happened he had really never thaught of.

Yin smiled at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Yuck was surprised, but then wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. They were happy. Really happy. The rabbits cared about nothing else than each other. When they stopped kissing Yuck couldn`t stop himself asking something ,,Don`t you hate me?"

,,Would I`ve done this if I`d hate you?", she asked, knewing the answer.

,,No, but the last time I-"

,,I was so confused, about you about what happened , it was too much to take for me." Yin said and cuddled up to Yuck.

,,Yin, the thing I didn`t tell you, I couldn`t tell you is .... that I love you."

,,I love you, too." Yin said, now she knew how she felt about him. The two stood there, enjoying the sun, that shone warm onto their bodies.

Finally both knew the truth about their own feelings. Yin was so happy in the green rabitt`s arms, she forgot the pain from the wounds, she forgot her brother and her master and she forgot the Nightmaster.

Yuck was lost in his thaughts [I.. She... she loves me! She really does, like I love her! I feel her warm body on my own one, fell her breath and see her lovely eyes sparkling with delight.]

It was silence.

_Meanwhile..._

Yang and Master Yo were running into the forest. The panda had explained Foo`s lighting.

,,So, you tell me that Yuck probably absorbed all of Yin`s power to perform Foo`s lightning?"

,,I just said, that it`s impossible that Yin knows the attack, so Yuck must have done it, but even his power isn`t enough. But your idea could be right, I just hope it isn`t.", Master Yo said.

,,Me too.", Yang said. This was now the last chance where Yin could be, and sure was. But what would he do if Yin was dead? How would it be without her insults, her girlstuff, hearing her voice? How would it be without her?

Yang and Master Yo stood in front of the forest, it was dark in there, the treetops were close together and built a expanse of leaves. ,,So where should we go now?", Yang asked.

,,Into there."

,,Yes, sure, but where in there?"

,,We need to search."

And so the two WooFoo`s ran into the dark forest, hoping to find a clearance.

_Near Yin and Yuck..._

The sun still shone beautiful and the two rabbits sat silently there, leaning against a tree. Yin braced herself with er hands on the ground. Her eyes were closed, her head a bit lifted. She enjoyed the peace and the sun.

Yuck looked at her, he loved to see her, to hear her, to feel her, to taste her mouth and to smell her. Yuck depositted his hand on Yin`s. She opened her eyes and noticed Yuck`s hand on her`s. On her hand was still a bit blood, but no one of them cared.

Yuck didn`t care how yin looked like. Just he was a bit worried about the wounds over her body, didn`t they hurt?

They stared at each others eyes again. And before Yin could kiss him, Yuck rolled his upper part of his body on Yin`s and kissed her.

Unfortunatly something interrupted them.

,,How dare you touch my sister!?", Yang screamed and ran over to Yuck, pushing him away from Yin. Unfortunatly Yin`s head struck against the tree trunk and she fell unconscious.

Yuck sat on the ground looking confused at Yang. The blue rabbit knelt down beside his sister, while Master Yo was just watching the whole thing. ,,Yin... hey, Yin do you hear me?", Yang asked, he thaught Yuck had killed her with a fight, because of Yin`s wounds and her tousled fur.

Yang took Yin into his arms, he carried her. Still no word escaped her mouth. ,,You killed her!!!", Yang yelled at Yuck.

,,No-No really, I-I didn`t do anything bad to Yin... I couldn`t."

,,Oh, don`t you lie to me! You killed her! And I probably don`t want to know what you just did with her body."

,,Yang, really, I swear, I didn`t hurt her!"

,,Really",he said with sarcasm ,,And those wounds came to her body all by their selfes."

,,No, those are from the Nightmaster!", Yuck said. He had to make Yang believe him. It was the truth after all.

,,Then explain me, why you brought her here and what you exactly did you plan to do with Yin!"

Yuck was afraid to tell him, what would he do, believe him or kill him? ,,I I planned t-to keep he-her away from the Night- Nightmaster."

,,If it is that way explain me why!", Yang yelled, still carrying his sister.

,,Because I-", he looked around, the worst thing was now to look in Yang`s angry eyes, which forced him to say the truth ,,You wouldn`t believe it, anyway, but .... I love your sister."

Yang looked confused at him, he had expected a trick, but he hadn`t thaught that Yuck would try to make him believe that he actually was in love with Yin. ,,Filthy trick, Yuck...", he said.

,,What?! no! That`s no trick, I told you you wouldn`t believe me, but it`s true!",Yuck said.

,,I thaught, you`d be a better liar! But now: Speak your last words!", Yang said, but before he could deposit his sister on the ground, he heared her sweet voice ,,Yang... is that you...?!", the girl asked her eyes still closed.

,,Yin, you`re alive!", Yang said.

,,Yes.. she whispered..." her eyes still closed ,,Yang, listen..."

,,Yes."

,,Do you swear no matter what I`ll tell you, you`ll be silent until I said the last word?"

,,...yes."

,,o.k. *sigh* Yang, I love Yuck.", Yang wanted to say something, but hold himself ,,He kidnapped me for the Nightmaster, but brought me here for my certainty. He was nice to me and then I became confused and as I know now it was love, all time long."

Yang stared at his sister ,,Would you let me go, now, Yang."

,,Uh, sure." He let her stand on her own feet. ,,Yin I am sorry. I thaught Yuck killed you and-"

,,Don`t tell me that, tell him." she said and pointed Yuck, who had watched the conversation between the twins with curiosity. ,, .... o.k., Yuck-"

The green rabbit listened. ,,I`m sorry, I was such a jerk and thaught you would lie about Yin`s wounds and everything."

,,You don`t have to be sorry, it was normal, I lied to you very often, so you couldn`t trust me."

,,uh, thanks?"

they all smiled, except for Master Yo, it seemed he had a problem with Yuck being together with Yin.

,,So you two have really a love between good and evil.", Yang said.

Yin and Yuck looked at each other ,,Well.... yes.", Yin said.

,,So. let`s go to the dojo, we need to cure you,Yin", Yang said and they all walked out of that forest. Master Yo was behind them a mixture of sadness and anger was in his heart.

___________________________________________________________________________

So and now a little Yo- time! No, not really, but this means something... R&R!


	11. Sister, girlfriend and ?

**Last chapter, before the epilogue...**

**Sister, girlfriend and ...?**

They walked home on the way Yang noticed that Master Yo had a strange look in his eyes and that he walked with a bit space from Yin and Yuck. ,,Uh, Master Yo, are you alright?"

,,What? Oh, yes, everything`s fine.", he said, but the sadness and anger in his voice didn`t make Yang happy.

,,You`re sure?"

,,No, I need to tell you something..." he grabbed Yangs left sleeve and pulled the boy to him ,,Yang... you know if Yin is together with Yuck... they will spend so much time together.", the panda whispered.

,,Yes, I know that.", Yang whispered back

,,And for some reason I hate Yuck for that."

,,You hate him? For being in love with my sister?"

,,I hate him for taking her away from us."

,,But you don`t think that she`ll forget us, do you?"

,,I`m afraid of that... you know, since you two came to the dojo I felt a bit like Yin was my daughter...."

,,Daughter?"

,,You know I solved all her problems, helped her.... like you. I feel like you two are my family, you are the closest persons I have left, my masters left a long time ago and I were alone, of course you two are often annoying... but you`re my family and Yin is a part of it."

,,You don`t want to lose a member of the family, right?"

,,Exactly."

,, I don`t want to lose her, either..." Yang said and looked sadly at the ground in silence the four walked home, Master Yo and Yang in sadness and Yin and Yuck lost in thaughts about each other.

When they arrived the dojo, Master Yo casted healing on Yin. He looked for that in one of his old, old books. Yin noticed that he and Yang were unusual quit and they looked so sad. ,,Hey, is everything all right with you, guys?", she then asked.

Yang was the first one to talk ,,Oh, with us, yes, we`re fine, it`s just.... could I talk with you alone for a minute?"

,,uh... sure, why?"

,,Come, I need to tell you something.", He said and pulled her into a corner of the room. ,,So... Yin, you are now together with Yuck, right?"

,,Yes."

,,It`s just that Master Yo and I, we think, we could lose you."

,,Lose me?"

,,To him, yes. Yin, I love you. And we`re all a family.... and you want to go...."

,,I never said that I`d go away from you guys... not until I`m twenty. I love you, too, Yang. And just because I have fallen in love with someone, doesn`t that mean that I`ll go away or won`t talk to you... "

,,So... you`ll keep talking with me and doing sibling stuff with me?"

,,Of course! But... don`t hate me if I want to spend time with Yuck..."

Yang smiled ,,No, I won`t hate you."

,,Thank you!", yin said and then hugged her brother. They walked back to Yuck. He was just hoping that everything was o.k. and so as expected, he asked ,,Yin, Yang, is everything o.k.?"

Yin looked at her brother and then back to Yuck and said ,,Yes. Everything`s just fine."

The next few days were really hard for Yang, but then slowly he got used to his sister, being in love. Everyone could tell that it wasn`t just a teenage couple who`d split up in the next week and get new partners, everyone knew it was a real love, so giant, so beatiful.

Also Yang could tell that Yin really loved that guy, everytime he talked about him or just made an adrumbration of him her eyes sparkled so lifefull and so happily.

The time past... days, weeks, months and years. Yin found a balance between family and her relationship to Yuck.

And that`s how Yuck and Yin ofund love in each other and defeated the nightmaster once and for all.

___________________________________________________________________________

So the main story is finished, the epilogue will come soon, I`m not sure how soon. R&R!


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was autumn. Yin, Yang and Yuck were now sixteen. Master Yo was ... older and sent Yin and Yuck to go and buy some comestibles. The two rabbits went into the city, but when they had everything that was on Master Yo`s list, Yin had the idea to take a short cut through the forest. Yuck agreed. They slowly went throught the streets and into the forest.

It was quit, just a breeze rushed through the leaves. The sun shone warmly. Yin and Yuck went trough the forest when they came onto a clearance. They suddenly stopped walking.

,,Do you remember this place?", Yin asked, slowly walking around, her gaze noticed every tree.

,,Yes....", Yuck said. He walked around as well and the orange-red leaves rustled under his feet. ,,This is the place of the best memory, I have."

They smiled at each other, suddenly Yin let herself fall onto cluster of red-coloured leaves. They rustled and Yin enjoyed the sun. Yuck then let himself fall onto the cluster, too. The rabbits smiled at each other.

Yuck then kissed Yin. Yin then came a bit closer to Yuck. They stopped kissing and opened their eyes, staring in the other ones. ,,I love you.", yin then said.

,,I love you, too- and Yin-", he said and the pink girl looked up, waiting for her boyfriend to say somthing. He then finished ,,That will never change." The two cuddled up to each other.

So in silence and peace cuddling they both then fell asleep.

THE END

_______________________________________________________________________

THX, for reading this story and reviewing!^^ I`ll have my next Fanfic here, soon! R&R!

(^_^)


End file.
